SuperScout's Meme Drag Race All Stars Season 1
All Stars Season 1 Meme Drag Race All Stars Season 1 has 10 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D OH he needs some milk is the winner of this All Stars season!! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas All Stars Season 1 Contestants *Other Queens were invited for All Stars but didn't accept these Queens are: AND I OOP--- Ravioli, Ravioli Give me the Formuoli Country Boi I Luv u! la Harlem Shake Butchered Recorder Hey I want to be Famous Yeah Sometimes... Duck W/ Knife Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Yellow = Returning Queen that Won #BF00FF = Top of Returning Queens Hot Pink = Top Two Queen Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Sienna = 3rd and 4th place eliminated on last episode Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: All Star Variety Show! * Special Guest Judge: Jenifer Lewis and Bendelacreme * Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA * '''Main Challenge: '''All Star Variety Show. Showcase a talent in front of the other queens, the judges, and a live audience * '''Top Two: Yeee Dinosaurs and Back Rolls? * Lip Sync Song: '''"It's Raining Men" By The Weather Girls * '''Main Challenge Winner: Back Rolls? * Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: Cool Aid: OH YEAH and That was Legitness * Eliminated: '''Cool Aid: OH YEAH * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #2: The Past, Present, and Future Ball! * Special Guest Judge: Miz Cracker and Katherine Langford * Mini Challenge: '''In quick drag, have a staring contest while wearing ridiculous lashes. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Surprised Pikachu * '''Main Challenge: '''Design and create 3 couture looks: The Past, The Present, and The Future! * '''Top Two: Surprised Pikachu and Disaster Girl * Lip Sync Song: '''"Dangerous Woman" By Ariana Grande * '''Main Challenge Winner: Surprised Pikachu * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $3,000 gift card from Marek & Richard and a $3,000 gift card from OutOfOffice.com * '''Runway Theme: '''The Past, The Present, and The Future! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA and Yodel Boy * Eliminated: '''Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #3: Super Girl Groups, Henny! * Special Guest Judge: Monique Heart and Zara Larson * Mini Challenge: '''Match that Face! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''That was Legitness and OH he needs some milk * '''Main Challenge: '''Audition for the new super girl group, "Henny." * '''Top Two: OH he needs some milk and Back Rolls? * Lip Sync Song: '''"Lush Life" By Zara Larson * '''Main Challenge Winner: OH he needs some milk * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 7 nights stay at the Paradise Island Resort in the Maldives and a $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry * '''Runway Theme: '''Camouflage Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Tanacon and Yodel Boy * Eliminated: '''Tanacon * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #4: All Stars Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Ginger Minj and Tiffany "New York" Pollard * Mini Challenge: '''Eat a fruit sexually * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yodel Boy * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Top Two: Surprised Pikachu and OH he needs some milk * Lip Sync Song: '''"I'm Your Baby Tonight" by Whitney Houston * '''Main Challenge Winner: Surprised Pikachu * Main Challenge Prize: '''A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 5 days * '''Runway Theme: '''Space Queen * '''Bottom Two Queens: Yeee Dinosaurs and Disaster Girl * Eliminated: '''Disaster Girl * '''Eliminated Message: Snatch Game Characters Episode #5: Rocker Chicks! * Special Guest Judge: Jessica Wild, Latoya Jackson, and Andy Cohen * Mini Challenge: '''Give a wig a glam rock makeover * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yeee Dinosaurs * '''Main Challenge: '''Give a live rock performance of "Lady Boy" by RuPaul * '''Top Two: Yeee Dinosaurs and Back Rolls? * Lip Sync Song: '''"Tell it to my Heart" By Taylor Dayne * '''Main Challenge Winner: Back Rolls? * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled, A custom gown from Marco Marco, a custom corset from Garo Sparo and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * '''Runway Theme: '''Dress to Impress * '''Bottom Two Queens: That was Legitness, and Yodel Boy * Eliminated: '''Yodel Boy * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #6: Bring Back My All-Stars! * Special Guest Judge: Tatianna, and Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: '''Makeover returning queens into members of their Drag Family. * '''Top Two Couples: Yeee Dinosaurs and OH he needs some milk * Lip Sync Song: '''"Pop, Drop and Roll" By Chonique Sneed * '''Main Challenge Winner: OH he needs some milk * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop, a custom collection of Louis Vuitton handbags and a wig wardrobe from Drag by Chariel * '''Top "out" Queens: Tanacon and Disaster Girl * Lip Sync Song: '''"Don't Stop Me Now" By Queen * '''Returning Queen: Disaster Girl! * Bottom Two Queens: Back Rolls? and That was Legitness * Eliminated: '''That was Legitness * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #7: TuckTanic! * Special Guest Judge: Adele, Sarah Jessica Parker, and Kandy Ho * Mini Challenge: '''Pin the Wig! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yeee Dinosaurs * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a faux dramatic version of Titaninc * '''Top Two: Back Rolls? and OH he needs some milk * Lip Sync Song: '''"Rolling In The Deep" by Adele * '''Main Challenge Winner: OH he needs some milk * Main Challenge Prize: '''Five-year partnership with Squarespace & a $2,000 gift card from Fabric Planet * '''Runway Theme: '''Corset Spectacular! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Surprised Pikachu, Yeee Dinosaurs, and Disaster Girl * Eliminated: '''Disaster Girl * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #8: The All Star Grand Finale! * Main Challenge: '''Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Kitty Girl" * '''Runway Theme: '''All Star Eleganza * '''Top Two All Stars: Back Rolls? and OH he needs some milk * Eliminated Queens: Yeee Dinosaurs and Surprised Pikachu * Lip Sync Song: '''"Never Can Say Goodbye" By Gloria Gaynor * '''Winner of All Stars 1: OH he needs some milk * '''Runner-Up: '''Back Rolls? * '''Third Place: '''Surprised Pikachu * '''Fourth Place: '''Yeee Dinosaurs